


the crossover one

by poechild



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crossover, Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure John, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poechild/pseuds/poechild
Summary: John meets Aziraphale and Crowley and gets some relationship advice.





	the crossover one

**Author's Note:**

> [angiefsutton](http://www.angiefsutton.tumblr.com) on tumblr asked: crossover? the two couples meet?
> 
> I originally had a different thing written for this prompt but it was Bad so here's one that just has John lol

John’s been kicked out of the flat, so he makes his way to Regent’s Park to wallow in self-pity.

He keeps messing up, his self-doubt, insecurity, and hesitance about his relationship with Sherlock making Sherlock feel neglected and unwanted, even when that is the last thing John ever wants him to feel.

He wants Sherlock to feel loved. So infinitely loved that he never doubts it and can ask for more when he needs it. John wants him to know that there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him, and that he deserves the world.

But he deserves so much more than John has to offer.

Which led to their most recent argument, Sherlock becoming fed up with John’s lack of communication, kicking him out for the next hour or so.

So here he is, wandering the park, dark thoughts circling in his head.

He spots an empty bench ahead of him and heads toward it, sighing as he sits.

He barely sees the clouds or the trees, or the happy couples walking by, not even the dogs on leads that he typically wants so desperately to pet.

John feels as if his emotional state is as obvious as a physical cloud around him, visible to every passerby.

“Excuse me, my good fellow.”

John lifts his head at the voice.

He finds a tallish man in a tan waistcoat and white overcoat standing off to the side of him. An even taller, slender man in sunglasses stands at his side with his hand in the other’s elbow. 

They look good together, John can’t help but think. 

“I’m sorry to intrude, but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re not in very high spirits,” says the shorter of the two.

John coughs out a laugh. “You could say that.”

“May I ask why? And if I may be of any assistance?”

John gazes at them both, and his instincts tell him that they can be trusted. It may be because his emotional walls are down, but at the moment, he doesn’t give a damn. 

He looks back down at his feet. “I just keep fucking up my relationship. And it’s all my fault.”

“Oh…I know how that feels.”

“Nonsense, Angel,” says the other man, and he gets a smile and a touch on the hand in reply.

John gives them a watery smile. “Really? Doesn’t seem it from here. You two look marvelous together, like you were meant to be at each others’ sides. You look so…” he searches for the word, “comfortable with each other.”

“May we sit?”

“Of course, yeah.” John scooches over to make room, the shorter man sits and the taller leans against the back of bench instead, appearing nonchalant. 

“Apologizes for not introducing myself earlier, I’m Aziraphale and this is Crowley,” he gestures to himself then his partner.

“‘Allo,” Crowley says with a small wave.

“Nice to meet you both. I’m John.”

“John! What a wonderful name!” and he looks genuinely pleased.

“Thanks, don’t get that a lot,” John gives a nervous laugh.

“Now, tell me more about this partner of yours.”

John sighs. “He…” John looks up at Aziraphale and sees only earnestness in his face. “He’s amazing. Much too good for me. I-I’ve hurt him more times than I can count and he’s forgiven me for so much more than I would have expected him to, and…I just feel as if he doesn’t deserve me, that he should have someone better than me.”

It’s silent for a moment after he’s done, and he risks a look up.

Aziraphale looks at him with sadness, but it’s Crowley’s expression that makes John stop. His arms are crossed and even with the sunglasses, his expression is hard.

“He loves you, yes?”

“Er, he says so.”

“Then that’s enough.”

“But don’t-”

“Listen,” and Crowley leans between him and Aziraphale, startlingly close to John’s face. “He loves _you,_ chose _you,_ no one else. I know it may seem shocking, but you need to _trust him_ that he knows his feelings. You are not letting him be the judge of his own emotions. You aren’t trusting him. And if you truly love him, you need that trust.”

Crowley leans back and resumes his previous position, now glowering at nothing. 

Aziraphale’s eyes follow his movement, and John can see the obvious love and affection in them for the other man. He has a smile on his face, and John can almost believe he sees tears.

“It is as he says.”

“…I need to get my head out of my arse, in other words.”

“Exactly!” Crowley exclaims with a point. 

Aziraphale leans forward and places a hand on John’s arm. “I am truly sorry, John, but we really must get going.” At this, Crowley comes around the bench and offers an elbow, opposite of how they came up. Aziraphale takes it and comfortably tucks himself into Crowley’s side. 

John stands with them, and Aziraphale touches his arm once more. “I bless this union.”

While John typically doesn’t put much stock in spiritual power, he can almost swear he feels a wave of security and tenderness wash through him.

He smiles. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Aziraphale responds with a smile of his own. 

They begin to walk away, John watching them for a moment. As he’s about to turn around and make his way to Baker Street, Crowley turns and calls to him: “And be a little selfish for once!”

Confidence bursts in John’s chest. 

“Will do!” he calls back. 

And as he turns, he can almost make himself believe that the sun glare at their backs looks like wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://www.softlygasping.tumblr.com/post/186266883430/softlygasping-trying-to-get-into-the-writing) on my [tumblr](http://www.softlygasping.tumblr.com)


End file.
